zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet of Trees
Planet of Trees is the next story of the Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga. Premise Here we are, Kashyyyk, homeworld of the Wookiees. This one is Nick's POV, and they are going to meet the second to last member of the team, Leodore Lionheart, who is playing Jolee Bindo's part. Also gearing up is Nick and Judy's relationship, which will come about soon with their kiss. Story Our mission to find the star maps and stop Darth Malak has begun. Finnick flies us to Kashyyyk. Along the way, Judy and I share another vision, a vision of the next star map on the forest floor. However, honestly, I was more focused on her. She was beautiful, and I was drawn to her. I spoke of "the bond" we shared, but she hastily changed the subject. I knew from the way she talked that she had an interest in me. I even suggested that we could be more than friends, but she stated that it wasn't allowed. During my weeks in the Jedi academy, I had been told these things about attachments, and I honestly didn't believe them. I thought that they can't possibly be that bad. I also spoke to Judy about her past on Dantooine, about her family and how she came to be part of the Jedi order. I could sense that the bond was deepening. Whatever happened would happen. Before long, we arrive on Kashyyyk. We have come to the planet of trees, the homeworld of the Wookiees. Disembarking, we are met by a hammer-headed Ithorian representative of the Czerka Corporation. To our utter shock, we also find out that they are now dominating the planet, and have renamed it "Edean". This was weird to us. As it turns out, the corporation was exploiting the planet and enslaving the Wookiees. I knew this as well from talks I had with Zaalbar back on Taris. I sighed. No chance to stop it right now. We had to find a way into the Shadowlands and get the map. I looked momentarily at Zaalbar. He seemed anxious. Entering the area known as the Great Walkway, we fought our way through a swarm of vicious, venomous Kinrath spiders, cutting through them until all lay dead. We met a Wookiee guard and learned we had to go to the nearby village in order to get the chieftain's permission. I thought it would be easy. I was wrong. The Wookiee guard at the gate roared at us in fury. Others bound Zaalbar's hands with rope made from vines, and we were told that we must go before Chundaar, the Wookiee chieftain. We didn't want any trouble, especially with Wookiees, so we went with them. We arrived in the hall of the chieftain, where we stood before Chundaar. It was in that moment that we learned why Zaalbar had been forced off Kashyyyk. Chundaar was Zaalbar's brother, and Zaalbar had attacked him with his claws, an act forbidden in Wookiee culture, when he learned that Chundaar had been leading Czerka slavers to the Wookiee hunting parties. I played along for a moment and asked about the Shadowlands. That's when the next piece of bad news broke. Chundaar said that he would let us down into the Shadowlands, on one condition: that we kill an insane Wookiee lurking there, and without Zaalbar. I sighed. What he was asking was not the way of a Jedi. However, we had no choice. Judy reassuringly put a paw on my shoulder. We agreed, playing along. We headed for the elevator platform to the shadowlands, meeting the Wookiee operator. We all got on and told him to take us down. As we moved down, it got darker, the darkness of the forest broken only by the glow of bioluminescent creatures. Little did we know that we would have a surprise guest. We finally got to the forest floor. Looking out, we saw none other than Logan Whitestripe. That Honey badger had somehow, someway, survived the attack on Taris. I noticed that he had two Wookiee warriors armed with the traditional rykk blades and bowcasters. I heard Bogo make a crack at Logan's expense about him neededing help against us. Made sense. The two of them were rivals. I tried to reason with Logan, but he and his Wookiees attacked. We all attacked back. Us Jedi ignited our lightsabers, Finnick fired away with his blaster, Bogo and Mission engaged with vibroblades and T3 used his droid weapons. The Wookiee warriors went down swiftly, and shortly later, so did Logan. Before he died of his wounds, I took the opportunity to ask him who sent him. Knowing he was about to die, he said it. It was Darth Malak. Logan, once the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy, died then and there. We had to move on, even knowing this horrifying truth, that Malak knew we, and Judy along with us, were out there. We trekked through the dark forest, talking amongst ourselves. It was then that, in a dark clearing, we saw a beam of green, the blade of a lightsaber! We could just barely see an old lion in worn Jedi robes fighting several reptilian carnivores known as katarns. He defeated them, then looked at us. He introduced himself as Leodore Lionheart, and invited us to his home. As we followed him, I wondered why someone would choose to live down here, away from other mammals. We arrived and I held a conversation with him. I asked about the maps, and he said that he could help, but that we had to rid the shadowlands of Czerka poachers. This we promptly did, bribing two of them to turn off two of the sonic barrier generators that kept the predators out. Immediately, a huge beast I had never seen before chased them away. We went back to Leodore. He agreed to help us. He manipulated an energy shield that blocked a path to a deeper section of the shadowlands. That was the most difficult part of the journey. We walked for what seemed forever until we came across the star map. Finally, we had it, but that wasn't the end. I had to answer a series of questions. I failed the test as well, and had to fight off ancient battle droids, but, talking to the computer again, got the map. Good. That was done, but then I remembered Chundaar's demand. We couldn't go up to the treetops yet. There came yet more tracking through the dark. Suddenly, I saw an aged Wookiee. That must be him. We approached. However, he suddenly became aggressive and attacked us, forcing us to defend ourselves, in spite of Leodore's attempts to calm him. He didn't die, but settled down the moment I mention Zaalbar and Chundaar. I explained that I was there to help and that Zaalbar served me because of the life debt he had sworn to me on Taris. The Wookiee, Freyyr, told of the sword of Bacca, a weapon held by chieftains. He told me that while Chundaar had the hilt, the blade was missing, lost in the hide of a great beast. I agreed to find it. We fought and slew the beast, the same one that had chased away the poachers, and removed the blade from its hide. Freyyr was grateful, and climbed up to gather allies in the treetops. We, after having to defeat the operator, who turned on us, went back up to the treetops in the elevator. Reunited in the chieftain's hall, the battle for Kashyyyk was fierce. We supported Freyyr and were attacked. Chundaar lost everything, his rule and his life. Freyyr ruled once again. He gave the sword of Bacca to Zaalbar, and we left. The wookiees were now fighting for their freedom. The path back to the Ebon Hawk was now a war zone. Wookiees defeated Czerka guards. The warriors smashed Czerka equipment with war clubs. Along the way, Judy and I discussed the next location. We finally got aboard the Ebon Hawk. It was off to Tatooine. Category:Star Wars: Mammals of the Old Republic saga Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics